Leaving
by AwayLemonade
Summary: THE FIRST EVER D.N Angel crossover with Inu Yasha. MWHAHAHAH. GOING TO BE PUT THROUGH CONSTRUCTION
1. I'm Leaving

This is the disclaimer for the rest of the story. I don't own D.N Angel or Inu Yasha, there I've said it. K anyways this is a D.N Angel crossover with Inu Yasha if u don't like then I'll give u a few wise words of advice: clears throat WHY ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE DIDN'T YOU READ THE........................ never mind sorry I was just a little ..... okay, okay i addmit it a lot frustrated, cause no one's on msn and someone had promised to be on at 12:00 p.m and now it's 2:33 in the morning i swear it was when i started it. If Demon girl () Reviews please put something else then IT'S GOOD BUT DO A NEW CHAPTE,tell me what you like about it or what you don't like. Thnx well sorry 'bout yelling at you and R then R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
###########################################################  
  
Chapter one- I'm leaving  
  
"KAGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Shippo yelled "INU BAKA HIT ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo cried sporting a bump as Inu Yasha chased him around there makeshift camp, so Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms for safety.  
  
"Inu Yasha I told you not to hit Shippo! SIT (Bam) I'm trying to study here! Can't you see that it's bad enough that I have to be transferred to a different school because I'm 'dieing' of illnesses, they had me transferred because they have a good school nurse there." Kagome said slightly hesitated "And............................" Kagome said  
  
"And what Bitch?" Inu Yasha said, Either Kagome herd it and chouse to ignore it or Either Kagome herd it and chouse to ignore it.  
  
"And.........................." Kagome started again this time bangs covering her stormy blue gray eyes. Kagome was also fingering there part of the Shikon no Tama that was around her neck.  
  
"And I might have to move (Choke) far away from here to complete (sniff) the rest of my school terms" Kagome said as tears made there way down Kagomes face and splashed onto the lap of her always present uniform.  
  
"You can still come and visit us..................................... Right?" Shippo said staring to cry  
  
"Kagome ... why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked squatting down near her little sister and rubbing her back trying to soothe her.  
  
"I (choke) just heard Mama talking about it on the phone (sniff) when I sneaked in to get some of my school books, (hiccup) ramen and (sniff) chocolate when I went back just a few minutes ago" Kagome said trying to control the sobs racking her small frame.  
  
"Lady Kagome, when will you be going to this new school?" Miroku asked keeping his solemn priest face on while two ladies and one kit cried in front of him. Inu Yasha wanted to comfort Kagome but he was suppose to be the team leader, so he had to be strong even though he was breaking up inside and he felt suddenly sorry that he had called her a Bitch almost.  
  
"I'll (hiccup) be leaving in (sniff) four months." Kagome said  
  
"We'll make your last few days with us for awhile worth it!" Sango said whipping some tears off of her own face.  
  
"Sango, Miroku can you (hiccup) teach me how to fight?" Kagome asked whipping her tears away then the fox cubs while she questioned her team mates.  
  
"Sure thing Kagome!" Sango said as her mood brightened  
  
"Of coarse lady Kagome I would be honored." Miroku said  
  
"Keh. You're a wasting your time you'd probably stab your self, and beat yourself up." Inu Yasha said  
  
"Oh I didn't ask you Inu Yasha I can wield a sword just fine." Kagome said trying to steady her shaky vocie   
  
"You can't be serious!" Inu Yasha said then thought that she was just probably trying to get her to teach her this way.  
  
"No. look Kagome I already told you no." Inu Yasha said  
  
"I didn't ask you, I'll even prove it Sango, may I please borrow your Kanta?" Kagome asked  
  
"Sure thing Kagome, wait a moment." Sango said happily as took the sword and detached it from Hiraikotsu and then she threw sheath and all to Kagome who surprisingly caught it. And strapped the sword around her waist and stood in a stance similar to Sesshoumarus' and Inu Yashas'  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Please REWIEW! And who should win? Kagome or Inu Yasha? 


	2. The winner!

Chapter two- The winner is!!!!!

Kagome stood still and waited till Inu Yasha attack when she drew her sword and blocked his sloppy attack. Inu Yasha wasn't trying because he thought that she was just a weak shard detector, and he thought he would win anyway. Kagome saw this and got angry he truly believed that she couldn't fight!!!! How dare he! But he did dare. 'Kagome's just a weak bitch right so she won't win.' Inu Yasha thought. Kagome was beyond furious. She jumped into the air and turned around really fast knocking the sword out of Inu Yashas clawed hand. Kagome the Kanta at his helpless neck and if she moved her hand the slightest bit his neck would be cut, and he beheaded. Kagome standing there with her Kanta still at Inu Yashas neck looked at his stunned face.

"Do ye yield?" Kagome asked the traditional way of sparring, with a cold neutral voice

Inu Yasha dumbly nodded surprised by Kagomes ability to sword fight and her emotionless sonic face, and how her words seemed to be exactly like Sesshoumaru. Kagome removed the sharp blade from Inu Yashas neck and sheathed it, then returned the Kanta to a surprised Sango.

"So when do we start training?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku as she dusted some imaginary dirt off of her skirt happily. Man talk about the mood swing.

"How about that we start tomorrow?" Sango suggested

"Yes Lady Kagome What do you think about your training starting tomorrow?" Miroku questioned as he moved closer to groped Sango.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed and picked up Hiraikotsu (WHACK!) As soon as the deadly weapon made contact with Mirokus head he was put out like at light.

"Don't you ever wonder if that hurts him Sango?" Kagome questioned as Miroku lightly snored

"No, that pervert has a hard head." Inu Yasha replied sulking at his loss in a tree.

"Well goodnight!" Said Kagome and crawled into her sleeping back and hugged Shippo for extra warmth. And slowly everything burred from sight as she fell asleep.

## Kagome's Dream##

"Kagome," A voice rang like soft bells "Kagome"

'Who's calling my name?' Kagome though as she opened her eyes to see that she was on a hill side surround by trees and beautiful green grass. She stood up and turned around to face a young woman with shinnying red armor and beautiful black hair.

"Are you Midoriko-Sama?" Kagome asked the woman in front of her

"Yes I am I am here to train you in your sleep, you do want to become stronger do you not?" Midoriko asked

"Yes Midoriko-Sama, I do would you please let me be your student." Kagome asked

To:

kagome fan()- Ya sorry it was short but I wanted it to get the story up Thanx 4 reviewing have a cookie! (hands you a big cookie)

i love athrun- WHY!! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roadkill2580- Thnx!!!!! I love your stories to.

TamiaEternity- thnx!!!!!!! Yup Kagome taught him a lesson

And thnx to everyone else who reviewed! I'm sry that she hasn't met Daisuke or anyone else like that but I'm hitting some writers block could you give me some ideas?


	3. The move

Chapter two- Kagome's Dream training

Previously

## Kagome's Dream##

"Kagome," A voice rang like soft bells "Kagome"

'Who's calling my name?' Kagome though as she opened her eyes to see that she was on a hill side surround by trees and beautiful green grass. She stood up and turned around to face a young woman with shinnying red armor and beautiful black hair.

"Are you Midoriko-Sama?" Kagome asked the woman in front of her

"Yes I am I am here to train you in your sleep, you do want to become stronger do you not?" Midoriko asked

"Yes Midoriko-Sama, I do would you please let me be your student." Kagome asked

Now

"Alright Kagome when your done your 'dream training' you'll be able to control your Miko powers to its fullest point. Now it's time for you to go you'll see me to night, you ----have -------- my---------promise." Midoriko and her voice faded away as Kagome was shaken awake by yours truly Inu Yasha.

"Come on Wrench! We have to go look for the jewel shards before you have to go! Now get up!" Inu Yasha yelled as Kagome starred at him with a big anger mark on her head.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said way too sweetly. Inu Yasha gulped he knew what was coming. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!" Kagome yelled then got up. She rolled up her sleeping bag and then packed her big ugly yellow backpack. (Sorry I don't like her back pack.)

"Come on Wrench hurry up! You're wasting way too much jewel hunting time." Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome's left eye brow twitched uncontrollably.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and heaved the backpack onto her back.

"Kagome come on while we track jewel shards I can tell you all these different fighting techniques!" Sango yelled and waved to Kagome. Kagome ran up to where Sango and Miroku were walking and started to talk to them (Sango and Miroku) while Inu Yasha set his walk to a fast pace. Kagome soon found her legs start to hurt but kept on walking. After about two more minutes Kagome wanted a break.

"Inu Yasha my legs hurt can we please take a break?" Kagome asked politely

"No Wrench we've been walking less than 2 hours Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara aren't tired!" Inu Yasha said but obviously didn't looking behind him where Sango was massaging her aching legs, Miroku was trying to catch his breath by leaning against a semi big rock near a stream where Shippo was taking big gulps of water to soothe his burning throat. Miroku and Sango decide to follow Shippo's actions and started drinking the water to soothe their throats too.

"Well look behind you and then think…… If you can." Kagome said and mumbled the last part way to quite for even Inu Yasha.

"Wrench Hurry up and take your break then we are going to be off!" Inu Yasha said. As soon as he said those words left Inu yasha's mouth Kagome ran to the stream to take a deep drink of the water.

"Time to go Wrench!" Inu Yasha said as Kagome had just sat down. Kagome letting her anger get the better of her yelled at Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha why don't you let us, SIT down for awhile my legs ach after walking so long so let us SIT and rest our legs. See look at Miroku he's SIT ting, and look at Sango she's SIT ting, and even Shippo he's SIT ting. Well he's more like lying down then SIT ting. And Kirara is laying down and not SIT ting. But look at you; you're practically the only one who isn't SIT ting. But hey we don't all have to SIT. Maybe we could just stand but I prefer to SIT down then stand up. What do you prefer guys SIT ting or standing, like I said I prefer to SIT then stand." Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara to get there opinion

"Yes Kagome-Sama we prefer sitting down then standing." Miroku, Sango and Shippo coursed all together as if they had said it many times before.

"Mew meow mew meow mew." Kirara Mewed with the course.

After that episode they decided to make camp there as Inu Yasha's Back was currently out of order for now.

"Come on Sango let's go find a hot spring I think I saw one back a while ago when we were walking." Kagome said to Sango as she gathered her bathing supplies.

"Okay let's go. And Houshi you lecherous monk don't you dare follow us and peak on us!" Sango said over her shoulder as Kagome and she walked though the woods.

Kagome and Sango finally found the spring not too soon as they felt they were going to collapse. They got in the hot spring and felt there muscles eminently relax.

"Ahhhhh! That feels so good the water is the perfect temperature!" Kagome squealed in delight.

"I know what you mean Kagome-Chan." Sango said and sighed as she went down deeper in the water.

Kagome went to the bank of the hot spring to fetch her bathing supplies. 'Hey my mom packed me a Cucumber Melon bar of soap! I'll have too thank her when I get home.' Kagome thought to herself as she began to lather her hair in shampoo, she then switched with Sango and now she had the soap and Sango had the cherry blossom smelling Shampoo. After they washed away the soap and the suds they got out and were heading back to camp.

"Hey Sango you go on ahead of me I'll be right back I forgot my last bar of soap at the hot spring." Kagome said and turned back to the hot spring. On her way to the hot spring she sensed a powerful being and decided to check it out being the curious person that she now is (Shippo had rubbed off on her)

She peaked though the foliage and just saw an ugly demon that had warts and scars all over it's face, attack a girl wearing a flowing white dress and with black lacing at the bottom with many cuts and gaping holes with blood that was staining the dress and she had a 13 wing foot span which was a slivery blue color and had a patch of feathers missing and her wings where stained with her (the girls) own blood. Her eyes where closed and her arms trying to shield herself knowing this is when she was going to die or at least thought so.

Kagome now realized that she had to save that girl but cursed as she had left her bow and arrows. But she heard Midorikos voice in her head.

'Kagome you have to relaxed and let your Miko power wash over your body then shape it into anything.' Midoriko said and then her voice faded away again

'Creepy!' Kagome thought to herself then let her Miko power engulf her body. She then pushed all the energy towards her hands and formed it into a bow and an arrow. 'Please hit the target! Please!' Kagome ranted in her head as she let go of the arrow and watched as the arrow hit it's target right in it's hip joint. Soon the smell of burning flesh made the demon girl put her arms down and dropped onto her knees, she then dragged herself to Kagome leaving a bloody trail behind her.

"T-tha..nk, y…ou she coughs up blood Kind stranger… my … name'..s goes into a coughing fit with blood coming out of the girls mouth Eclipse… let me… coughs some more Re- pay you…. I will give hacks up more blood you my powers." The girl said her last words as she gave no time for Kagome to answer and she fell on her but Kagome didn't feel the girls body instead she felt sparkly dust being absorbed into her skin. Kagome felt funny as she retrieved her bar of soap from the edge of the hot spring. Looking in the water she smiled as she did so she noticed her teeth had become some what really white and her K9's were way sharper then before. She sighed and shock her head thinking it was all her imagination.

Arriving at the makeshift camp Kagome was totally floored by Sango.

"Kagome! What took you so long! I was starting to worry! Inu Yasha wouldn't or maybe he couldn't go look for you! And you can't trust the lecherous monk." Sango said frantically

"I'm sorry Sango-Chan! I got side tracked but I found my bar of soap, and about Inu Yasha I think I broke his spleen." Kagome laughed at this and so did Sango. They got into their sleeping gear to go to sleep and that's what everyone did.

Kagome's Dream

"So you've already learned how to make weapons with your Miko power. Now I have to teach you hand-to-hand combat," Midoriko said to Kagome. Kagome twitched nervously. "Is there something bothering you Kagome?" Midoriko asked Kagome.

"Well that young demon girl that I saved she died shortly afterward and-"Kagome was cut of by Midoriko

"May I look into your memories? I want to see what kind of demon see was," Midoriko said "It's also easier then explaining it."

"Okay. Well she had wings, big long wings." Kagome told Midoriko. Midoriko walked up to Kagome and Midoriko put her two fingers on Kagomes forehead and re-played the event to herself.

"Oh my Kagome! It's seems that you saved a tenchi (A/N- tenchi is Angel in Japanese) and she gave you all of her demotic energy and power!" Midoriko exclaimed in pure shock.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked in confusion

"This means you have her blood and power running through your veins." Midoriko explained to Kagome

"So does this mean I'll turn into a demon?" Kagome questioned

"I'm not sure, there's a good chance that you'll be able too but we can see if you can transform tonight." Midoriko stepped closer to Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome agreed

"Close your eyes and relax." Midoriko instructed Kagome.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut and then she relaxed. Midoriko then placed both of her hands on the sides of Kagomes' face. Kagome felt her shoulder blades begin to ach and itch, but resisted the urged to scratch her shoulder blades. Midoriko removed her hands from the side of Kagomes face and watched as Kagome transformed.

Kagome now had slivery blue wings which were the same length as Eclipses. Kagome's clothes also changed from her school uniform to the white flowing dress with a lace of black at the bottom and holes for the newly formed wings. When Kagome opened her eyes they were now an ice blue color, and Kagome's hair now had sliver sparkles in her hair.

"Kagome you have to wake up now. If you want to transform back think of what you had looked before, of you what to transform think of what you looked like as a demon. See you tonight….." Midorikos voice faded away as Kagome work up.

"Ka-Kagome- Chan?" Is that you?" Sango said and shook Kagomes shoulders

"Sango-Kun? What's wrong?" Kagome asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Well I sent the boys to go hunt for meat then decided I should wake you up to let you know, and so I could train you some more but I found you with wings! And you are wearing a dress. So do you mind telling me what happened?" Sango asked Kagome. Crack a twig went under the foot of Miroku's sandal. "So do you think these rabbits are enough Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha.

"Oh no! Sango- Chan I promise to tell you when we take a bath at the hot spring." Kagome changed back to her human form just by thinking about what she looked like before, and just in time too.

"Feh. Wrench your finally up time to go shard hunting!" Inu Yasha said

"SIT BOY!" BAM! Kagome yelled. "New rule you call me anything but my name I'll Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit you bam, boom, crack, crack.

"Oooh Kagome I think you killed him this time!" Shippo said.

"Wrench what the hell did you do that for?" Inu Yasha said his face still in the dirt.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, as Sango put the rabbits on the fire to cook.

"Never mind Kagome you didn't kill him. But I think you broke his back." Shippo said as Inu Yasha got up. CRACK Inu Yasha fell back down. "See?" Shippo said.

After they ate Inu Yasha was being carried by a transformed Kirara. They decided to throw in the towel early today as Inu Yasha's back cracked every time he moved or at least tried to.

Arriving at the hot spring Kagome dumped the bathing supplies on the bank of the hot spring then undressed and slipped in.

"Okay Kagome-Chan spill it." Sango said knowing Kagome knew what she was referring too.

"Okay Sango-Chan, well it happened when I went to go back to get my soap bar remember?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango nodded and Kagome explained further. When she was done explaining Sango asked her to change into her demon form, which Kagome did not only for Sango but for herself too.

"Wow Kagome- Chan your wings are so beautiful!" Sango said mesmerized by Kagome's wings. Kagome smiled and cleaned her feathers and gave the ones that fell out to Sango. Who smiled gratefully.

4 moths passed

"Wow! Kagome- Chan you've got it!" Sango said and clapped as Kagome had beet Sango in a hand-to-hand combat fight.

"Yes Lady Kagome you've succeed!" Miroku said and groped the two women. SLAP, SLAP, BAM

"Stupid lecherous monk." Both Kagome and Sango mumbled.

Kagome sighed and packed up her bag to leave feudal era. Sighing she drank in the scenery (not literally.) Because this might be the last time she got to visit this place. Kagome sighed once again and looked up at the dark night sky, Kagome had left letters for everyone and had left so she wouldn't cry her eyes out. Kagome sighed and Jumped into the well when Kagome got out she sealed the well up, and then went to pack for the big move tomorrow. They decided Grandpa was going to stay and 'protect' the shrine, as he was too old to travel. Sighing Kagome went to bed.

Kagome's dream

"You have completed your training," Was all Midoriko said to Kagome "Have a goodnights sleep Kagome." Midoriko said and dropped something's into Kagome's hands then disappeared.

End of Kagome's dream

'ARG! Stupid sunlight.' Kagome thought and rolled over……… right off of her bed. "OUCH!" Kagome yelled and then got up and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom Kagome rubbed her eyes then yawned and then stretched her limbs.

Clink clink

"Huh? What was that?" Kagome thought and then saw something shiny on the bathroom floor. It was a solid gold necklace that had Angel wings on them. Kagome picked it up and put it on it brought out her eyes. 'Ooo I look good!' Kagome thought to herself as she packed her tooth brush and everything else.

"Come on Kagome it's time to go!" Kagome's mother called from downstairs

"Coming Mama! One second!" Kagome yelled for upstairs and brought down all of her luggage which was one big suitcase, one small one, and her big yellow backpack. They put all of the suitcases into their Van and tied some stuff to the roof, and then they were off.

To:

I'm sorry I haven't updated and replied.

Dragonprincemicah- awww the puppy eyes! Lolz this chappie is dedicated to you! And thank you.

The Fire Goddess- Thank you I like your stories to but my comps messed and won't let me review thankfully I'm getting a new one.


End file.
